Wonder Woman (film)
Wonder Woman is a movie in post-production and is the fourth film in the DC Extended Universe about Princess Diana becoming Wonder Woman during World War 1. Plot Before she was Wonder Woman, she was Diana, princess of the Amazons, trained to be an unconquerable warrior. Raised on a sheltered island paradise, when an American pilot crashes on their shores and tells of a massive conflict raging in the outside world, Diana leaves her home, convinced she can stop the threat. Fighting alongside man in a war to end all wars, Diana will discover her full powers…and her true destiny. Cast *Gal Gadot as Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman **Emily Carey as young Diana *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Robin Wright as Antiope *Danny Huston as General Erich Ludendorff *David Thewlis as Sir Patrick Morgan/Ares *Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta *Elena Anaya as Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison *Lucy Davis as Etta Candy *Saïd Taghmaoui as Sameer *Ewen Bremner as Charlie *Eugene Brave Rock as Chief *Lisa Loven Kongsli as Menalippe *Mayling Ng as Orana *Florence Kasumba as Senator Acantha *Samantha Jo as Euboea *Ann Wolfe as Artemis *Doutzen Kroes as Venelia References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman appears. *Steve Trevor is introduced. *Etta Candy is introduced. *Hippolyta is introduced. *Antiope is introduced. *Menalippe is introduced. *Orana is introduced. *Artemis is introduced. *Ares is introduced. *Zeus is mentioned. *Themyscira is introduced. *Superwoman is mentioned Taglines *Power. Grace. Wisdom. Wonder. *Wonder. Power. Courage. *The future of justice begins with her. *Metropolis has Superman. Gotham has Batman. Now the world has Wonder Woman. Production History In January 2001, producer Joel Silver approached Todd Alcott to write a Wonder Woman screenplay, with Silver Pictures backing the project.[39] Early gossip linked actresses such as Angelina Jolie, Beyoncé Knowles, Sandra Bullock, Rachel Bilson, Nadia Bjorlin, BookMyshow Coupons, Megan Fox, and Catherine Zeta-Jones to the role of Wonder Woman.[40] Leonard Goldberg, speaking in a May 2001 interview, named Jade Rester as a strong candidate for the project.[41] Bullock claimed that she was approached for the role, while wrestler Chyna expressed interest. Turning down the part in the past, Lucy Lawless indicated that she would have been more interested if Wonder Woman was portrayed as a "flawed hero."[42] The screenplay then went through various drafts written by Alcott, Jon Cohen, Becky Johnston, and Philip Levens.[43] By August 2003, Levens was replaced by screenwriter Laeta Kalogridis.[44] In March 2005, Warner Bros. and Silver Pictures announced that Joss Whedon would write and direct the film adaptation of Wonder Woman.[46] Whedon's salary was reported to be between $2 to $3 million.[47] Since Whedon was directing Serenity at the time, and required time to research Wonder Woman's background, he did not begin the screenplay until late 2005.[48] According to Joel Silver, the script would cover Wonder Woman's origin and include Steve Trevor: "Trevor crashes on the island and they go back to Man's World."[49] Silver wanted to film Wonder Woman in Australia once the script was completed.[50] While Whedon stated in May 2005 that he would not cast Wonder Woman until he finished the script,[51] Charisma Carpenter[52] and Morena Baccarin[53] expressed interest in the role. After nearly two years as script-writer, Whedon had not managed to write a finished draft. "It was in an outline, and not in a draft, and they executives didn't like it. So I never got to write a draft where I got to work out exactly what I wanted to do."[54] In February 2007, Whedon departed from the project, citing script differences with the studio.[55] Whedon reiterated: "I never had an actress picked out, or even a consistent front-runner. I didn't have time to waste on casting when I was so busy air balling on the script." Whedon stated that with the Wonder Woman project left behind, he would focus on making his film Goners.[55] According to an August 2008 article in The Wall Street Journal, featuring Warner Bros. president Jeff Robinov speaking about their DC property films, a Wonder Woman film is among other superhero films currently in "active development." In February of 2010 it was reported that Warners is expected to announce its DC slate in the coming months populated by characters like The Flash and Wonder Woman." In an interview with LA Times, Robinov announced that director of the Batman franchise Christopher Nolan would be the overseer if such a film was to be made due to his success at the helm of the Batman series as well as "godfather" of the Superman film series. Robinov later hinted that many actresses's were contacted including Megan Fox and Nicole Kidman. Warner chairman and CEO Barry Meyer says that a Wonder Woman film is in development. Nicolas Winding Refn has been interested on directed the film. Bronson helmer fancies Wonder Woman EXCLUSIVE: Nicolas Winding Refn Explains His Wonder Woman Movie According to Fox News.com, Warner Bros are Indeed developing a Wonder Woman movie which is slated for release in 2013 and according to Warner Bros, the villain of the film will be an entirely new one.New Wonder Woman Loses Patriotic Costume in Favor of 'Globalized' Duds X-Men producer Lauren Shuler Donner told Scifiwire.com that she's campaigning to produce the Wonder Woman film.X-Men producer begs DC Comics: Let me do Wonder Woman Batman Begins and The Dark Knight writer David S. Goyer is rumored to be involved with the film as a director or a writer.Rumor: David S. Goyer, 'Wonder Woman' Film, 2013, Go! Trivia *This film has been in development since 1996, when Ivan Reitman was hired to write and direct it. In January 2001, Silver Pictures approached Todd Alcott to write a Wonder Woman script. He was replaced in August 2003 with Laeta Kalogridis. Later in March 2005, Joss Whedon was hired to not only write but also direct the film, but in February 2007, he left due to creative differences. On November 24, 2014, Michelle MacLaren was confirmed as director, but dropped out on March 13, 2015 due to creative differences. *Cobie Smulders was briefly considered for the role of Wonder Woman. Smulders went on to voice the character in The Lego Movie and also appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as Maria Hill. *Kate Beckinsale, Sandra Bullock, Mischa Barton, Rachel Bilson, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Jessica Biel, Eva Green and Christina Hendricks were considered to play the lead role. *This film is the start of a planned trilogy for Wonder Woman. *Kathryn Bigelow, Catherine Hardwicke, Mimi Leder, Karyn Kusama, Julie Taymor and Tricia Brook were up to direct the film, before Michelle MacLaren originally took the job. *In 2005, Angelina Jolie was offered the chance to play the lead role, but she declined. In 2015, she was considered to direct it. *This is Chris Pine's first comic book film. Pine had auditioned for Hal Jordan/Green Lantern in Green Lantern and was considered for the role in the reboot Green Lantern Corps. *This is the second comic book film to have a female director, after Punisher: War Zone. *Liam Hemsworth and Alexander Skarsgård were considered for Steve Trevor. Liam Hemsworth's brother, Chris Hemsworth, and Alexander Skarsgård's father, Stellan Skarsgård, are part of Marvel's "Thor" films. *Both Gal Gadot and Connie Nielsen were up for roles in Man of Steel, with Gadot as Faora-Ul and Nielsen as Lara Lor-Van. *This film takes place during WWI, approximately 100 years before Wonder Woman's debut in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016). In addition, near the end of the aforementioned film, Diana says to Bruce Wayne, "One hundred years ago, I walked away from mankind." Perhaps this film will explain why. *Nicolas Winding Refn was interested in directing the film and insisted on Christina Hendricks for Wonder Woman. *Lauren Shuler Donner wanted to produce the film at one point. *Eva Green was rumored to play Circe, with Sean Bean as Ares. Neither rumor have come to pass. *This will be Danny Huston's third comic book movie after 30 Days of Night and X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *Neither Wonder Woman nor her secret identity, Diana Prince, wear earrings in this production. Lynda Carter wore red circle earrings throughout the entire 1970s television series, but not in her role of Diana. The animated appearances of Wonder Woman in Hanna-Barbera's Saturday morning series Super Friends wore red circle earrings, while she had on white star earrings on Justice League where she was a significant other to Bruce Wayne/Batman. *Scott Eastwood, who appeared in Suicide Squad was rumored for the role of Steve Trevor in this film. *A role was offered to Cate Blanchett, but she turned it down. *Lynda Carter who performed the title role in the television series of Wonder Woman and Lyle Waggoner who portrayed Steve Trevor, will not have cameo appearances in this film because Lynda concentrates on her schedule of singing for cabarets and Lyle retired from his acting career in 2005. *Just like her co-star Ben Affleck (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Suicide Squad), Gal would be the second DC character to appear in two films of the same year Wonder Woman and Justice League. *The role of Queen Hippolyta was offered to Nicole Kidman but she passed on the role. *World War 1 scenes were filmed at Upper Heyford air base Bicester, U.K. *Will be the first female dominant superhero film in 12 years since Elektra. *The first WW film, Wonder Woman, starred Ricardo Montalban as the villain, Montalban also played Khan on Star Trek and in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Chris Pine, who plays Steve Trevor in this film had played Captain Kirk in Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness and Star Trek Beyond. *Samantha Jo, who plays Euboea previously had a role in the DC Extended Universe playing Car-vex in Man of Steel *Nakia Burrise who is known for her character Tanya from Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers Turbo is a huge Wonder Woman fan and she may want to be a part of the project. *Producer Zack Snyder has a cameo in this film as a World War I soldier. *Contrary to early reports, Gal Gadot was not chosen for the role of Wonder Woman due to her Mediterranean heritage. She was born in Israel and is of Polish descent. She is not Greek. *Wonder Woman is a demigoddess, the daughter of Zeus. This is based on her origin in the "New 52" DC Comics (2011). *In the comics, Steve Trevor and Diana met in the Second World War (1939-45); in the film, they meet in the First World War (1914-18). The change in World Wars was made to highlight Wonder Woman's immortality and the changes in history that she encounters. Gallery Wonder_Woman_Film_Still.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_2.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_3.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_4.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_5.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_6.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_7.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_8.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_9.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_10.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_11.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_12.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_13.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_14.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_15.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_16.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_17.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_18.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_19.JPG WW Gal Wonder Woman-1.jpg Steve and Diana.jpg Cn2odCgVUAAtYqq.jpg Themyscira.png Steve Trevor and Diana.png Diana.png Steve Trevor and Diana-1.png Steve Trevor and Diana-2.png Themyscira-1.png Hippolyta and Diana.png Hippolyta and Diana-1.png Diana and Steve Trevor.png Train Station.png Diana and Steve Trevor.png Diana-1.png General.png Diana-2.png Mask girl.png Steve Trevor.png Diana-3.png Steve Trevor-1.png Diana-4.png Antiope.png Diana-5.png Etta Candy.png Steve Trevor-2.png Wonder Woman with Lasso.png Amazons.png Amazons-1.png Wonder Woman - July 26 2016.jpg God Killer Sword image.jpg Wonder Woman prepares for Battle.jpg WW-25380rcc.jpg WW-21998r.jpg WW-08252.jpg WW-04203CC.jpg WW-03773cc.jpg WW-03640ccr.jpg WW-FP-0232r.jpg WW-01593cc.jpg WW-00119rCC.jpg WW-24294cc.jpg WW-00342r.jpg WW-00435cc4.jpg WW-00713CC.jpg WW-00713CC.jpg WW-00676.jpg WW-01527r.jpg WW-01748c.jpg WW-01748c.jpg WW-01612.jpg WW-FP-0029r.jpg WW-FP-0045r.jpg WW-FP-0085.jpg WW-FP-0102.jpg WW-FP-0103r.jpg WW-T3-0012.jpg WW-T3-0016.jpg WW-03465rcc.jpg WW-03471r.jpg WW-T3-0001.jpg WW-05894cc.jpg WW-05949rcc3.jpg WW-06111cc2.jpg WW-06364cc2.jpg WW-06715.jpg WW-06587r.jpg WW-08361cc.jpg WW-08396r.jpg WW-08786cc.jpg WW-09277cc.jpg WW-09870cc.jpg WW-11802rv2.jpg WW-12558cc4r.jpg WW-13686r.jpg WW-17260.jpg WW-17232cc.jpg WW-17431r.jpg WW-24288rCC.jpg WW-25102rcc.jpg WW-28026rcc.jpg WW-29711cc4.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Wonder Woman Logo.jpg Wonder Woman GG.jpg Menalippe, Diana, Hippolyta and Antiope.jpg WW Gal Wonder Woman.jpg Wonder_Woman_Logo.png Wonder_Woman_Teaser_Poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_Power_Poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_Courage_Poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_Wonder_Poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_Final_Poster.jpg New-Wonder-Woman-poster.jpg Wonder-Woman-Chris-Pine-HD.jpg Wonder Woman Alternative Theatrical poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_RealD_poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_IMAX_character_poster_1.jpg Wonder_Woman_IMAX_character_poster_2.jpg Wonder_Woman_IMAX_character_poster_3.jpg Wonder_Woman_banner.jpg Wonder_Woman_IMAX_banner.jpg Wonder_Woman_International_poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_International_poster_2.jpg Diana_her_time_has_come-WonderWoman.JPG Wonder Woman Set.jpg Wonder Woman Set2.jpg Wonder Woman Set3.jpg Wonder Woman Set4.jpg Wonder Woman Set5.jpg Wonder Woman Set6.jpg Wonder Woman Set7.jpg Gal and Patty Jenkins.jpg 0048946512300-sip-ew.jpg Cn2I8KrWAAAselD.jpg Cn2I8KsWIAAp8KW.jpg Cn2I8M2XgAADjAp.jpg Cn2I8O3XYAIW 5K.jpg Wonder woman Comic Con 2016.jpg WW-07971r.jpg WW-08200r.jpg WW-00416rv2.jpg WW-03380r.jpg WW-10655r.jpg WW-10994r.jpg WW-11877r.jpg WW-13915r.jpg WW-21164rv2.jpg WW-21192r.jpg WW-21935r.jpg Wonder Woman Empire Magazine cover.jpg Wonder_Diana.png Wonder_Woman_Guardian.jpg Wonder_Woman_Bracelets.jpg Videos DC's Legends of Tomorrow Their Time Is Now Promo (HD) Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW WONDER WOMAN part from the Featurette Dawn of Justice League WONDER WOMAN Comic-Con Trailer WONDER WOMAN Comic Con 2016 Panel Highlights - Gal Gadot, Chris Pine, Connie Nielsen, Patty Jenkins WONDER WOMAN Extended TV Spot (2017) Gal Gadot, Chris Pine DC Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN International Trailer 1 (2016) Gal Gadot DC Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN - Official Trailer 2 Sneak Peek (2016) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN - Official Trailer HD WONDER WOMAN - Official International Trailer 2 (2017) Gal Gadot Justice League Movie HD WONDER WOMAN Extended International TV Spot 2 (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN International Promo Clip (2017) Gal Gadot DC Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN Official Trailer 3 Trailer Teaser (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN Official Trailer 3 Trailer Teaser 2 (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN Official Trailer 3 Trailer Teaser 3 (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN Official Trailer 3 (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie WONDER WOMAN - Official Origin Trailer WONDER WOMAN TV Spot 3 - Trust (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN - "Together" TV Spot WONDER WOMAN - "Power" TV Spot WONDER WOMAN - "Goddess" TV Spot WONDER WOMAN – Rise of the Warrior Official Final Trailer NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "You're Stronger Than This" 2017 Porfirios guarding this channel NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "Stay Here" 2017 Porfirios guarding this channel NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "Property of General Ludendorff" 2017 Porfirios guarding this channel NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "I Am Taking You to the Front" 2017 Porfirios guarding this channel NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "I Am a Spy! 2017 Porfirios guarding this channel NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "You Will Protect it With Your Life" Porfirios guarding this channel Wonder Woman "What Are You?" Clip HD Chris Pine, Gal Gadot, Robin Wright References External links *Wonder Woman on IMDB Wonder Woman (film) 1 Wonder Woman (film) Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Upcoming Films